1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus, a power voltage generating apparatus, and a method of generating a power voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus converts input data into an image by adjusting luminance of each of pixels by applying a data driving signal corresponding to the input data. A data driving signal to be output to a plurality of pixel circuits corresponding to the pixels, is generated by using a data driving unit. To this end, a display apparatus generates at least one power voltage to be supplied to the pixel circuits of the display apparatus, from a voltage supplied from an external power supply.